The soul of a monster: the way of  the angel
by diegofu
Summary: that day ten years ago was know as the end of the world,seven years have passed and the young Zowl Holow is searching for the the strongest warrior in order to become the strongest himself.his search leads him to a man named Heishiro Misturugi.
1. prologue:the end of the world

My first publication on fanfiction and I dedicate it to darking13 since her story was what give me the inspiration to write this

XXX

The soul of a monster:

The way of the angel

prologue-I:the end of the world

An all powerful tower maybe the greatest,tales,hardest, tower ever to be made stood imposing the face of earth and from its top a monstrous roar accompanied by the dead scream of the master of this tower ,Algol the hero king,were heard

XXXXX

On the top two human figures breathed heavily, one of them was standing while the other one lying on the ground, both of them bathed in blood but for different reasons

the standing foe was man but it had incredibly dark aura and was crying

some meters away from him a women of about 18 years old rested bathed in her own blood and obviously she didn't had much time left on this world

her hair was almost as red as her blood and her skin was as white as the snow,but that one was probably due to the blood loss,and although she was very pretty her most notable feature were her blue eyes,bright blue eyes that even with her dead so close still shined contrasting with her hair and blood

the man seemed agitated ,exhausted before him rested the two swords Souldedge and Soulcalibur that Algol had left behind. and behind him the woman which dead was assured

-N...No*gasp*,thi...this cant be!-the agitated man shouted seeing the corpse of his companion -damn it!-he quickly checked her,he waited a few second in complete silence ,her pulse was still there!, weak and at the verge of extinction but regardless, still there!

-i am not going...*pant*..to let you die!-he turn back graved both Souledge and Soulcalibur and approached her mate

He knew she wouldn't had wanted this, she would had prefer to die instead of letting he do this, but...

he then nailed Soulcalibur in front of her and began a chant that none other than he and his master would understand, ice quickly began to raise engulfing the girl and the sword, until both were in just one big piece of ice

He sighed the easy part was done .

-she is going to hate me forever after this, but...-his grasp over the cursed sword got suddenly stronger -at least is still going to be her the one to hate me,hehe he laughed weakly and bitterly ,after saying this he began a new chant but this one sounded more violent ,more grotesque nothing like the first one while doing this he began to walk slowly ,at the same time his injuries got cured and pieces of his armour grew back,like new roots of a chopped tree

When he was barely 30 cm of the edge of the tower he stopped and looked back

then turning once again he whispered softly like if praying - I hope,for the best of everyone -another sight -someone stop me- a single tear fell from his helmet. as it touched the ground a pair of infernal wing covered in fire popped out of his back and spread ready to fly as the sword on his hand changed dramatically its form, taking the appearance of a red demonic scythe, with and eye right before the beginning of the blade, which looked like the fangs of some kind of beast ,the look was complete with the horns that grew from its top making look like if it was as alive as his carrier.

This last one then gave his last step out of the tower,letting himself fall and then spreading his wings to begin the end of earth.

XXXXX

That day was known by everyone as the beginning of the end,

But

Now,ten years after, a small group of strong souls could change everything

Transcending history and the world

A tale of swords and souls

Eternally retold

The soul of a monster:The way of the angel

XXXXX

well this is the prologue. I omitted detailed descriptions on purpose also there is going to be a prequel that I am going to upload at the same time as this called "The Soul Of A Monster:The way Of The Demon" that will explain how we arrive to this

I now my grammar suck, I am working on it!

ah one more thing this story is going to have something like 3 to 5prologues since it needs a lot of preparation,they are going to be quick I promise!

please review :P


	2. prologue II:seven years after

**and so my story continue i dont know if there is someone reading but i will keep updating any way sorry but i really take looooonng time in edting ..i really need a decent editor **

* * *

><p>The soul of a monster:the way of the angel<p>

10 years have passed since that incident but maybe we are going to fast lets begin with something a little closer, yeah 7 years after

* * *

><p>after "a demon descended from the tower of lost souls" all the villages and cities around it where quickly destroyed and as the destruction slowly and inadvertently advanced, more and more follower's of the damned sword ,as well as monster of every size and species, came to the world following its new master.<p>

Although the complete destruction of Germany took a while the world wasn't awarded of this fact until 3 years later when practically all Europe was under the continuous attack of demons and monsters .

but at that time being there were plenty of people blissfully ignorant about the end of the world.  
>one of them was a boy born in a rich family called Zowl Holow. heir of the Holow dynasty which characterized themselves with the blue color of their hair ,they said it was because "the royal ones have blue blood" and that obviously caused the blue hair, in their dynasty if you hadn't blue hair you weren't recognised as member of it,as simple as that.<br>since little Zowl grew with an affection to the rapier as well as a natural charisma but most of all an obsession for being the best  
>this qualities soon get him to master the rapier and win tournament after tournament quickly gaining him the title of "the best swordsman on Europe" by this time Zowl was barely 15 years old but still he wasn't satisfied so he decided to began a journey in order to find, that one that people called "the strongest". he defeated a lot of warriors which said to be so .but none of them was a real challenge his search finally made him arrive to japan in search for a man called Heishiro Mitsurugi<p>

* * *

><p>-and there he is- Zowl though,Zowl was tall man around 1.79m ,with short messy blue hair that shot itself backwards in a jet kinda except in the front were his hair fell loosely , sky blue eyes that seemed to sparkle with his hair completed his most prominent features,wearing a red duelist jacket,a marine hat and white pants that were covered with armored white sprinters, he looked pretty good on that outfit.<br>Zowl had been tracking Mitsurugi for some time now and he was in front of him  
>Mitsurugi was walking by a track that went across the forest so it wasn't difficult for Zowl to hide behind one of the trees and wait for him ta pass looked at him once again he didn't looked like anything special maybe that what made him different of<br>all other swordsmen that he had fought .So far they were always around a great number of henchmen and had some kind of fancy weapon that some times it wasn't even a sword some examples are:combination between mace and nunchakus making a **GIGANTIC** nunchaku,a sword with a rifle glued to it, a sword with three points and the list goes on and on...  
>however this man walked completely alone and just used a katana as his weapon<br>but any way he had this dangerous aura that made him look mighty -but I will show him how is the strongest-  
>he looked how Mitsurugi passed his hideout before getting out and assuming his stance with a silver rapier in his hands<br>but Mitsurugi continue with out tuning to look,not even unfolding his sword,like if nothing at all had changed,not surprised nor alerted,he just keep walking with his arm resting over his sword,wearing his Japanese armor that had the right shoulder completely destroyed allowing to see a shoot scar on his skin.  
>annoyed at the lack of reaction Zowl said loudly -Heishiro Mitsurugi,i Zowl Holow the greatest swordsman of all Europe challenge you in order to know how is the strongest warrior of all-<br>still without any noticeable reaction Misturugi replied in a calm but strong tone of voice-you are not worthy of being my opponent-  
>Zowl irritated shouted arrogant-how you dare said that to the strongest in all Europe I have never lost a fight in my entire life and I have just faced the best of the best-<br>-yeah sure,i know at least five Europeans fighters that could defeat you with their eyes closed,well make that four fighters and an annoying french guy-replied once more without turning nor stop walking  
>-i got enough of your lies prepare to die -<br>Zowl was angered and confident of his strength and speed ,so he tried stabbing his opponent heart with a quick thrust to his surprise Mitsurugi pulled his sword down still with out looking at Zowl, making the sheath go up blocking his attack  
>although surprised, in a moment Zowl changed his attack spinning to gain more strength and giving a powerful downward slash that just cut the air since the Japanese swordsman had just keep walking as he said -how do you expect to land an attack if you show me you back before doing it?...fool-<br>-shut up!-angered, the young swordsman used one of his most powerful moves he spun two times before launching a powerful horizontal strike in full arch,he had developed the moved himself it was impossible to block it with out a weapon but to his surprise the samurai just stop walking making Zowls hand crash violently against his shoulder making him drop his silver rapier  
>-what I just told you? -<br>Zowl didn't lost time and unsheathed a new silver rapier as he said angrily -this time I wont fail this is my strongest move- his stance dramatically changing from the typical one of a fencer to a new one, he had his palm in front of him and his rapier pointing the same where his palm but with his elbow bended so it ended up looking like if he had a bow and an arrow instead of a sword ,regardless, the stance irradiated danger and Mitsurugi could feel this  
>quickly after the new stance was adopted Zowl begun a spuning motion but he did part by part and at a incredible speed. from his toes to his arms everything tuned part by part creating a monstrous strength also at some point Zowl jumped forward still spinning turning himself into a spinning projectile<br>although unwarned to Zowl ,Mitsurugi could see as if the sword of his opponent were  
>engulfed in strong a really fierce flames<br>-so he is not complete trash after all-though Mitsurugi before unsheathing his katana and expertly parring Zowls thrust  
>-when the soul of someone is concentrated in one spot this spot irradiates overflowing soul that takes the form of fierce flames,although just persons with a greater perception can see this-though the samurai-to think that this kid is able to create such fierce flame and with such a bad stance- yes it was true the new stance that Zowl had acquired was better than his normal one, but for Misturugi both were trash<br>after parrying this last blow the samurai made a quick move and hit Zowl hand with the back of his sword and then jumped impacting his knee on Zowl face .sending this last one violently to the ground...head first  
>Zowl raised his hand on his obviously broken nose,his hand was numb and he couldn't clench it so, right now it was impossible for him to wield his rapier again -its alright,i have got out of worst-though the teen ,that's just when he realized that the impact on his face had made more than just broke his couldn't stand ,he was way to dizzy, the world was spinning around him,so to summarize ,he couldn't wield his weapon nor run,nor block,nor fight with his fist. in fact he barely could see anything until water began pouring on his he opened his eyes again he saw the man that had just defeated him puring the rest of the water of his canteen -can you hear me now,kid?- asked the samurai powerful voice<br>Zowl nodded weakly with admiration on his eyes -this man actually defeated me and he did it with out even killing me -though Zowl  
>-state your name-demanded Mitsurugi<br>-_but I already told you_-thought Zowl,and then repeating himself he said-i am Zowl Holow,heir to t...-he didn't got to finish since he was cut by Mitsurugiy saying in a mighty tone  
>-then Zowl since you made me draw my sword I shall price you, by telling your mistakes-<br>Zowl tried to explain that his style was perfect-i have no such...-but was once again cut off by Mitsurugi powerful voice  
>-first:if you are going to fight use an armor, what s that hat supposed to protect you from ,the sun?-shouted irritated the samurai pointing his marine hat-and also wear sprinters your own size instead of some bigger ones that you just use because you think they look good on you, I could hear how your foot topped with the boot half a kilometer away!-then he sighted and after tranquilizing himself he continued- second:if you need to spin do it quickly and always watching your opponent other wise you could miss your sword or not be able to defend you self -as he spoke he sheathe his sword and continue walking -and three...well the truth is if I continue like this we would never end ,so to make it short, keep training and remember that a fighting style is to fight, not to show off!-ended saying with out even looking at him<br>Zowl was astounded -this man...- he though -this man is...- he had finally found it -... the strongest!-  
>Zowl stood quickly and clumsily since he was still too dizzy to do it properly.<br>He ran in front of Mitsurugi and groveled  
>this surprised Mitsurugi,usually his opponents did this <strong>before<strong> losing the fight so he stopped and with out letting his surprise be notice in his face he looked a the teen groveling in the ground  
>when Zowl heard Mitsurugi stop he yelled still groveling -ple...please!...let me be your pupil! -<br>-eh?-though Misturugi, this time with out getting to control the surprise showing a face of a completely confused men,luckily for him Zowl was still with his face on the ground so no one got to see it this epic moment,the great ogre that Mitsurugi had become was took off guard by a mere groveling sure other had already groveled but usually they did it for help or mercy, no one respected the cocky samurai that defeated their acquaintance ,since he always met people that way, for example that geisha that always attacked him ...setstu...something...he only wanted to become stronger so he see a good swordsman, challenges him ,the swordsman accepts, he wins with out even killing the man, and now he has his own personal stalker and rival for live,yeah sure it was a challenge at first but her technique became monotonous and her style essay to read -you lack training-he always told her, that style was not her own she had been way to bond to his master lessons so she hasn't discovered a style of her own, just practicing over and over again the same techniques and moves his master has taught her exactly the way his master had done them ,but he had already defeated her master !,he had already told her this but she wouldn't listen.  
>Mitsurugi was took back to reality by Zowl repeating his pledge -please let me by your pupil,master Mitsurugi!-<br>-why?-asked this time serious the samurai-i cant teach you my style if that what you want and why me, the person that just defeated you after revenge you want to stab me when I fell asleep? Is that it!-he had already heard that story I couple of years ago, a men he was about to defeat said that he would do anything for him and just when he turned his back the damn coward tried to stab him. The man died in that precise moment  
>-...to be the strongest!-yelled Zowl on his haste<br>-explain yourself-said slowly and seriously the samurai  
>-I..i-began the teen -i really think that you are the strongest warrior-<br>thinking he saw through his intentions Mitsurugi began to dismiss him-if what you want is beg you will not...-  
>-THATS WHY!-shouted Zowl cutting mitsurugi speech -...that's why I want you to be my master so I can overcome you and become the strongest myself!-stated this time making eye-to-eye contact with the strong warrior<br>-do you really believe I will take such bug as my pupil!-shouted in rage the samurai-do you really believe that such an arrogant insect like yourself could do anything to even a decent warrior!tell me,tell me what would stop me from killing you right now eh!-and saying this he unsheathed his sword and put the tip on his neck being able to cut it with a quick move at any time  
>-nothing-Zowl responded with determination -but my soul,will not rest at ease with out having the conviction that I am the strongest,that why I want you to become my master-<br>Mitsurugi kept looking at him ,judging,Zowl then decided to through his pride away "i have to become the strongest" he said to himself as he continued -i..i know that I am none even close to descent fighter but I swear that I will train with all I got and I will never doubt your orders...master! -  
>-is that so?-asked coldly<br>-yes!-replied Zowl as Mitsurugy looked at him in the eye  
>resolution practically overflowed from those blue eyes ,strength and technique can be obtain by training...resolution is the real mark of a great warrior -fine then, follow me-the samurai said with a strong voice<br>-_after all a pupil couldn't be that bad_ - though the samurai  
>-eh?-now Zowl was one taken off guard-are you serious...master!-shouted Zowl<br>the only answer he got was-come on!, you are going to be left behind-l

* * *

><p><strong>well thats it for the second chapter soon i will edit the other part of this which is called "the soul of a monster:the way of the demon"but again y may take a while i apologise if anyone is really reading<strong>

**-diegofu  
><strong>


End file.
